


The Woods

by Liala



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jacob and the Dep have history, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After waking from a nightmare, Jacob heads into the woods to clear his head.  Betrayed by someone he trusted, he is forced into an unlikely alliance with his enemy - The Rookie Deputy.Will they manage to escape the woods?  Or will they kill each other first?





	1. Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so quickly! I'm so hyped to share this with everyone. Just a little taster for what's ahead. I hope I get Jacob right.
> 
> Italics are for internal thoughts.

**Jacob**  

   


Another night haunted by the unsettled ghosts of his past.  A weakness he could not shift no matter what action he took.  If he started awake they haunted him as hallucinations and if he slept the crawled insidiously through even the most docile of dreams.  _Weak, weak it made him weak._   Water streamed from his lips as he drank straight from the jug of water from the fridge trying to quench a phantom thirst.  He refilled it and still the phantom thirst choked his throat.

Magnus, his personal Judge pressed close against his side as reassurance and tried to keep him grounded but he needed more.  He needed to be out.  Grabbing his jacket, radio and rifle and some energy bars in case of emergency he headed out into the night.

"Marcus." He called for his second in command.  "I'm going for a walk, keep the training on schedule and don't fuck up."

"Yes, Jacob." Replied the seasoned veteran obediently before returning to his patrol.  "Might I suggest near Frank's cabin?  Had talk of the Deputy being sighted there."

"Alright, I'll be taking a car." He continued, opening the truck door for Magnus.

Jacob nodded in acknowledgement and set out for the cabin in question.  Magnus whuffed softly beside him as he approached his destination.  Parking away from the building he proceeded on foot.  Judging by the footfall in the soft earth there had indeed been activity here lately.  But none seemed to lead into the cabin itself.  Surveying the small copse through his rifle sight he felt the familiar instincts settle as he worked through routine.  The ghosts were pushed out of his mind as the soldier took over.

Not seeing any immediate danger he headed further towards the building.  The bright glow of an electronic lock cut through the early morning darkness and the cabin was clearly still locked.  Three pairs of footprints could be easily made out amongst the odd animal tracks.  There were two men, judging by their shoe size, and one was female.  He followed the tracks keeping low as Magnus kept near  his side.  Ahead was a cave and by the mess outside it, it was active.  However, there was something he didn't expect to see.  A bliss barrel.  Why the fuck was it here?  He hadn't been conducting any experiments here.  The voice that kept him alive told him something was terribly wrong as Magnus raised his heckles.  Backing away from the cave entrance he heard the low growl too late.

Turning slowly on the ball of his feet he faced the looming threat.  A great, lumbering grizzly bear emerged from the undergrowth and judging by the haze surrounding it and it's milky eyes it was definitely effected by the bliss.  But once more he wondered why.  He hadn't set up any experiments here.  An idea was beginning to form in the back of his head, but he shoved it aside in favour of focusing on his survival.  Hip firing his rifle he caught it in the throat but it didn't prevent the beast charging.  At the last moment, he rolled out of the way and left his rifle where it fell.  It was too slow to reload so it was down to his magnum.  Drawing the custom red gun, he aimed for the bear's chest knowing it's skull was too thick for an instant kill and with all of Faith's shit in it's system it probably wouldn't feel the bullet even if it broke through.  As the bear turned for a second charge he unloaded the entire chamber into the beast's chest but it was still coming.  Yet, thanks to his gamble on the magnum bringing the beast down he didn't have time to move out of the way.

A pained cry tore from his lips as a paw gored the front of his chest and teeth bit into his shoulder.  The bear effortlessly threw him across the mouth of the cave and he growled.  Fighting through the pain, he whistled for Magnus who jumped and attacked the bear drawing it's attention away.  _Stupid fucking loyal dog...should have left some autonomy in the pup..._ he thought angrily.  Reloading his pistol with his good arm.  He braced his arm against his knee in order to get a steady shot and unloaded shot after shot and finally the beast collapsed.  Staggering over he drew his hunting knife and plunged it into the beasts throat over and over and over until his muscles burned.

He was strong.

He was strong and he would survive.

Jacob roared in anguish and agony.  _He survived.  He was strong.  He culled the weak._

"Of course you survived." 

Jacob turned and snarled at the intruder adrenaline still tearing through his body.

"Marcus, why am I not fucking surprised." he snapped.  "Turns out you're just Meat after all."

"Meat who has beaten you!" he snapped stepping closer.  "Meat who has beaten you." he repeated as if to compose himself stepping into range.  

"Meat is still meat." he replied.  "And I am seeing whole lot a chicken." he laughed.  

With a single whistle Magnus charged from the back of the cave, his muzzle stained from the bear.  The wolf leapt gracefully and bit into his lieutenant's arm.  Mustering his strength, Jacob retreated trying to make a greater distance between them.  His vision was fading and he needed to get distance.  He ran as best as his legs could carry him, despite the joints feeling weary.  He whistled to Magnus to come but he didn't wait for the wolf to appear.  The wolf was smart enough to listen.  His legs finally gave out near the river but there were plenty of crevasses he could sneak into.  With great effort he hauled himself downstream and allowed the current to take him.  Fighting the fog of unconsciousness he kept afloat until he could drag himself ashore and into some brush.

He reloaded his pistols and in the quiet of the forest he listened for a pursuer.  The soft sound of footprints and gentle whuffing caught his attention as Magnus followed his scent.

"I'm here boy." he croaked and the wold stalked closer.  "Go get help, another soldier.  Can't think anymore."

Magnus growled low and headed off into the brush.  Jacob only hoped that he would be awake that long.  Succumbing to darkness for what felt like a few minutes he was awoken again by a soft voice and general nipping.

"Come on asshole, wake up!" he heard the feminine voice say. 

With great effort he opened his eyes and tried bring coherence back to his world.  He gazed up and the silhouette, hand still gripping his gun until he realised who it belonged to.

"Not you." he sighed and passed out again.


	2. The Worst Patient in the County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo chapter 2!!! Plus chapter 3 is almost done!
> 
> I forgot to mention, that in this story the Dep has been in the county for 6 months prior to the game's events and knows Jacob and the Seeds from before the Church scene.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Deputy**

Since you escaped the helicopter crash, things had gone from bad to worse.  With the whole Valley was tearing itself apart and you were forced into conflict.  Only you, Staci and the Marshall had escaped initially though the bumbling idiot of a lawman was taken once more, leaving you and Staci to sort out the mess.  When you had woken up in Dutch's bunker, the old man had focused on convincing Staci to be the hero the militia needed while you were just viewed as the spare.  All because you were the rookie and he wasn't.  Initially, you worked together but when you reached Rae-Rae's farm and freed Boomer you realised travelling together wasn't going to get you anywhere.  

Instead, you decided to head north into Jacob's territory and began a quiet reign of terror against the soldier and your ex-lover.  Jacob believed your actions were fuelled by revenge however, your motives were much simpler than that.  In reality, you just wanted to be back in the safety and seclusion of the woods.  It was just that Jacob's men happened to be in the way of your perfect view and if he couldn't see that then it wasn't your fault.  Right?  Either way, you took great care to ensure that you didn't push enough to become his most wanted enemy but that had all been ruined when Staci showed up at the lumber mill after pissing off John.

Your co-worker had managed to stir up a fuckload of trouble in John's territory but rather than keep low he decided the best course of action was to get lost in another area.  You had sighed deeply when you heard his ideas and wondered why you had been blessed with someone so...weak as your companion.  Staci had been keen to meet up and exchange notes.  However, he disregarded your plans to help the F.A.N.G. centre or helping at Peaches Taxidermy because animals didn't matter.  Although you had satisfied his curiosity, you could tell he was irked at how you looked to be in good health and not as beaten as he was.  He had admitted such after drinking a couple of beers and had tried to woo you with some inappropriate touches.  You looked down upon him with disgust after you punched him and ignored his calls as you walked away.  Animals were better than people.

That lead to today.  You were curled up under a tree getting a few hours of much needed rest.  You had heard the telltale sound of a high calibre rifle and thought of Jacob going out hunting.  Boomer hugged closely against your side providing you with warmth and the familiar low growl of Cheeseburger and Peaches in the nearby brush reassured you.  After feeding you friends you snuggled up close; content with there soft purrs.  A growl woke you and you saw Peaches and Cheeseburger growling at the intruder.  Clearing your eyes you recognised the coat of the bloodied wolf.

"Magnus?"

The wolf barked in response and seemed agitated.  Jacob was usually not that far behind.

"Where is he?" You asked and the Wolf trotted over and pulled at your cuff.  You noticed how his maw was bloody and you began to panic.  Strapping you bag on you whistled for the others to follow.  "Take me to him." You ordered.

Magnus dashed ahead through the dark woods as you followed as quickly as you could.  Every few metres Magnus would wait and ensure you were following correctly.  Boomer was ahead of you and Cheeseburger followed behind.  Peaches was her own queen so goodness knows where she was.  You followed for twenty minutes until you heard the steady flow of water.  Magnus paused and padded at the ground to draw your attention.  Risking your torch you searched the ground and came across a sight you didn't imagine to see.

"Jacob!" You cried out in panic.  

Carefully you scrambled over to his side and began to check over his prone form.  His shirt was torn and bloody.  Lifting what scraps remained you could see distinct claw marks that were still oozing.  He was also covered in other minor cuts and bruises.  Searching around him you spotted his loaded Magnum but found the familiar red rifle was gone.

"Jacob." You patted his cheek trying to bring him back to consciousness.  "Come on asshole, wake up!"

You heard a faint groan and he stirred, eyes opening partially to stare at you.

"Not you." He growled and promptly passed out.

You could have laughed if you weren't concerned for his health.  Disarming him you reassured Magnus and told him to keep guard while you fashioned some kind of stretcher to move Jacob.  He was a bulky guy and despite your own strengths his ass was too heavy and you didn't feel like a struggle.

Cutting down some saplings you used them as the bars of the stretcher.  Laying a sheet on the floor you managed to get Jacob onto it and wrapped up like a burrito and tied with rope.  Before he could wake up you took the opportunity to snap some photos and store them ready to upload to your Dropbox.  Using the remains on the rope you tied Burrito Jacob to the saplings and made a pseudo harness.

"Cheeseburger!" You called and the bear trudged over.

With great effort you managed to get the harness tied around the grizzly bear and wedged your bag under his head as a cushion.  Magnus followed alongside as you took point with your own rifle and slowly headed into the only darkness.  Progress was slow.  Cheeseburger didn't like the extra weight and your Jerry-rigged invention needed constant repair.  You remembered a car abandoned down the road which could get you to a cabin or help.

"Come on big guy, you're stronger than this."

Finally, you got to the pick up and after a struggle you got him loaded on the flatbed.  Scanning your map your recalled a bunker that was easy to access and would be secure.  Your increasing menagerie climbed aboard and you hoped the roads would be quiet enough that a bear, a wolf, a cougar and a dog wouldn't draw attention.  Driving slow, you headed towards the residence where you had found a Vietnam lighter.  Unloading was just as laborious as getting him on the truck and you felt mildly guilty when you dropped him.  Yanking him into the bunker hidden in the side of the hill, you dropped him on the floor before shutting the door.  Magnus sat whining at his master's side as you cut away the fabric of his shirt to survey the damage.

"Shit, what tore you up?" You hissed at the mess of flesh.

You ran to the bathroom and filled a bucket with clean water and grabbed some rags.  Methodically, you cleaned his chest of blood and grime and surveyed the damage.  In a way his robust figure had probably saved him from worse internal damage.  Still, it was severe and god knows how long he'd been there until Magnus found you.  You shivered at the thought of it being fate that you were both there on the same night.  Anxiety clawed at your chest, even with what first aid you could provide there was the risk of infection.  With his wounds cleaned you bandaged them as best you could before cleaning the rest of him off.  

As you stripped him down, your cheeks reddened as you remembered how he felt under your touch and the strength in his body.  Jacob was a powerful man, whatever had done this was either a cruel twist of fate or someone's careful planning.  You needed to get help.

"Jacob, Jacob can you hear me?" You tapped him lightly on the cheek and the soldier slowly stirred.

"You." 

"Yes we established that." Jacob groaned and tried to move.

"Magnus sit." You commanded and the wolf sat on his legs.

"Traitor." Jacob growled

"A traitor who saved your life.  Before you pass out again, I need Joseph's frequency to get you help."

"Can't, it's a trap." He grimaced.

"John then.  I don't have antibiotics or tetanus shots."

Jacob mumbled and gave you a frequency before a quick order for water.  Gently, you tipped a bottle to his lips and helped lift his head up.

"Stay here.  I'll contact your brother." You ordered and he huffed.  "Magnus stay!" You tossed the wolf a dog biscuit and he happily hunkered down, tail wagging from the attention.  "You're such a good boy and good boys get belly rubs when I get back."

She heard his tail thumping as Jacob called his friend a traitor again.  Back out in the cool early morning air, you dialed John's personal radio channel and pressed the button down.

"Hello John.  Are you there?"

You waited a few minutes before trying again.

"Deputy..." He replied, his voice thick with sleep.  "I didn't think I'd hear from you thinking seeing as you prefer Jacob."

"It's not out of choice.  Jacob's been attacked and wounded.  Not by me, looks like an animal mauled him but he thinks there is a trap.  He's not doing great.  I need a doctor and medical supplies.  Can you help?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Would I really call you if he was dead?" You sighed. 

"Alright, I am coming and I'll bring a medic.  Send me your location."

You related the coordinates and returned inside the bunker allowing Magnus to release Jacob for a belly rub.  Jacob tried to sit up but failed and you almost laughed at the frustrated pout on his face.

"Come on big guy." You offered him a hand and together you got him onto the low frame bed as you poked and checked his wounds.  "John is on his way."

"Good." He replied retuning to silence.

Digging around in your bag you retrieved some soap suitable for animals and called Magnus in for a bath.  You found it easier to remain occupied when Jacob was in a brooding mood.  He'd talk if he wanted to.  Sadly unlike Boomer, Magnus was less cooperative in the shower constantly trying to bite ate the spray but eventually he was clean.

"You look wetter than the dog." Jacob chuckled from the cot.  You caught yourself before you smiled, his dry humour always caught you off guard.

"Well at least you both don't smell like bear and cougar anymore."

"Bear I can understand, but cougar?"

"I got you here in a pickup.  Be grateful we weren't stopped with the zoo of animals I had in the back." He chuckled at your response.  "What happened?" You questioned.

"A fucking mess.  My second has gotten ideas of grandeur and used a bliss addled grizzly to try and bring me down.  When I survived he decided to finish me off himself."

"That sucks." You replied.  "Still you survived, now it's time for revenge."

"Indeed, Kitten." He growled.  "Why did you not kill me?"

"Doesn't seem fitting for you to die like that.  You're too strong for that." You knelt by his side, those familiar piercing blues searching your eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Doesn't feel like it." He huffed.

"Well John can take you and I'll be out of your hair.  Want something to eat?"

"Please."

You heated up some beans and helped him sit up to eat.  Boomer and Magnus shared some food and the bunker was peaceful.  Sometime around dawn there was a banging on the front of the bunker.  You passed Jacob his magnum and grabbed your rifle.  Slowly you approached the door and peeked out to see John's sickening grin.  You opened the door a crack still keeping your rifle in hand.

"Who's with you?"

"The doctor and some of my men. Don't bother running." He sighed.

"Tell them to back up.  Only you and the Doctor can come inside."

"And how do you expect to stop us?" He sneered.

You whistled high and Cheeseburger and Peaches responded from the woods.

"I won't stop you but I hope your men enjoy being cougar shit." You snarled.

"Fine." He agreed and you allowed him inside.

 

**Jacob**

He was relieved to see his brother.  As much as John was an insufferable shit at times he was still family and after his brush with the bliss bear he was glad for the safety of family.  You were an unexpected surprise and one that got under his skin more than he liked admitting.  While he explained what had happened to John and the doctor examined him he noticed you perch near the entrance ever vigilant to threats.  Good girl. The thought was almost involuntary.  You had always been a strong, clever fighter even when you had first met he saw that fire in you but now watching over him in his weakened state he felt fiercely proud.

"Well what do we do?"

 "Only one man has turned and I don't know the extent of the rot in the remainding men."

 "You need to heal first.  At least until these have knitted together."

 "I'm not a fucking invalid." He growled.  "I can take care of this."

"Not fucking likely." You commented.

"Say that again Kitten." He snapped and you bounded across the room and disabled him in a flash.

"If I can disarm you so could anyone.  You need to heal.  Besides, your absence will give you anonymity.  He will not expect a blade in the dark.  He will expect an injured and stubborn man with too much pride."

You released him with a huff and returned to your post. Even John seemed surprised by your actions.  For Jacob it was more proof of his weakness and you were right, he was too prideful.

"Alright, three days."

"Four minimum!" Piped up the doctor bravely.  "Though you'll probably rip the stitches open again."

"Four then."

"Agreed." Said John.  "And the Deputy keeps you safe."

"What?!?" You both exclaimed.

"You can't guard yourself as well as you would and I bet he's out looking for you.  She's perfect.  No-one would expect her to protect you and shes..."

"One of the most wanted people in the county."

"I was going to say competent."

"Awww John, I'm flattered."

"Plus we will know where you are Dep.  That just leaves sweet little Staci." John licked his lips hungrily.

"Yeah, no.  See, that's just creepy." You replied.

"Enough, both of you." Snapped Jacob.  He had a headache growing and your bickering wasn't helping.  "Deputy, if you would...help...I would appreciate it and consider it a favour."

"Alright Jacob." You replied without hesitation.

"You both are adorable and Joseph is going to be so angry when he hears about it" Laughed John.  "He worked so hard to separate you two and now look, you're revenge buddies."

"Alright John, you need to go.  I'll radio when I'm at the cabin." Warned Jacob.

The younger brother backed away and you saw them out.  He noticed that you didn't relax your grip on the gun until the sound of cars drifted away.  You slumped down onto the bed on the opposite wall hugging your rifle close.

"I know you hate being dependent on anyone, so I guess I appreciate the trust." You said breaking the silence first.

"If it was anyone else Kitten, I'd rather suffer."

"Awwwwww.  I'm touched." You chuckled.  "We should make friendship bracelets.  They could have 'revenge' written in beads."

"They'd have to be red to fit Joseph's 'aesthetic'."

"Fuck off, it's totally John's colour scheme."

"How did you know?" He smiled, your dry humour always reflected his own.

"Joseph wears yellow sunglasses.  Who does that?  I tell you who, a colourblind person.  Do they even block out the sun?"

"Nope." 

You both returned to your mutual quiet and he saw your chest rise and fall gently.  Not yet asleep but certainly close.

"We should move."

"Yes, you're right." You sighed.  "Any preference for location?"

"Just one."

 

**The Deputy**

Further into the mountains and well off the beaten track, Jacob directed you towards your unknown destination.  Even the dirt track had disappeared and yet you still hadn't arrived.  Anxiety festered in your gut as you left civilization behind and for all intents and purposes you were left with the most dangerous man in the county.  Eventually you reached a small cabin in the woods.  At first glance it looked abandoned until you realised it was just made to look that way.  Jacob was already beginning to get out of the car's cab and you raced around to support him.  As you stepped closer to the building you saw it was in a rather good state of repair.

"Pull back that tarp." 

You followed his instruction and pulled back the tarp and board it was draped on revealing a small door.  Jacob retrieved a key and unlocked it before stumbling into the small space.  There was a single large kitchen, dining and living room with doors that presumably led to a bedroom and a bathroom.  Dust sheets covered everything and there was a distinct chill in the air.  It was only the family photograph on the fireplace that betrayed the owner.

"This was where I came when the nightmares became bad after I left the homeless shelter." Jacob stated as you helped him into a chair.  "Only my Brothers know where it is."

"We should be safe then, but I'll still set the kids on watch and leave a few surprises."

"Good girl." He purred and you felt the heat rise in your cheek.  You had always relished his praise.

After sorting out the beasts, Magnus settled in by Jacob's side and you started warming up the building.  The generator was well maintained and started easily giving the cabin some illumination.  The small supply of wood was enough to get a fire going though you made a mental note to get some more tomorrow.  After that you opened up the bedroom so that Jacob at least could get some rest.  You could see he was trying to stay awake though he looked a little red.

"You've got a fever big guy." You commented checking his temperature.  "Bedtime."

With great effort you got him to the bed and in it after a short wrestling match.  You removed his boots and tossed them away and were about to tuck him in when he caught you in a bear hug and pulled you into bed beside him.  You tried to wriggle free but he just held you tighter.

"Jacob..." You warned but he merely huffed.

"Stay." He ordered quietly nuzzling against the back of your neck and you had to cover your soft moan.

"Alright, but you must take some medication first.  Then I'll stay just for a bit."

"Fine." You grabbed some capsules to hopefully bring down the fever and he swallowed them obediently without water.  "Happy now?" He sighed still keeping his arm around you.  Eventually, you both settled down and as sleep was about to claim you, you heard in a soft whisper.  "I should never have let you go."

 


	3. The party that changed it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm on holiday, so lots of writing time! Not gonna lie a large portion of this is smut and filth and I'm not sorry. There's plenty more coming because I'm feeling thirsty for Jacob. 
> 
> This sets up some of how they met and really the start of their magnetic relationship.
> 
> Note: Italics in this case are memories, unless stated.

_ **The Deputy** _

_You had met Jacob at your welcoming party just six short months ago.  You had moved to Hope County for the change of scenery and had chosen a house at edge of the Whitetail mountains.  The other members of your team were nice enough.  Joey seemed nice and you could see a good friendship between you building.  Staci seemed to flirt whenever you stood still but you found it cute rather than ttractive.  You could imagine being good friends over few beers.  Nancy was nice enough, she seemed to do her shift and head home.  Her life was focused on her family and faith and you respected her for it.  Sheriff Whitehorse had been the most welcoming giving you the nickname 'Rook' and helping you ease into the ins and outs of the county._

_And so here you were at an open invitation welcome party for yourself.  Despite your best protests the others demanded it went ahead.  In honesty, they just wanted an excuse to have a party and get the locals together.  An hour or so after the party was underway you were listening to Hurk's stories about an Island called Rook, when you heard Staci's groan beside you._

_"Who invited them?" He hissed staring at the late arrivals._

_You had heard of the Seed family more by their reputation than by sight.  There were four of them.  Leading the fray with a tinfoil covered dish was the thinnest one of the brothers who wore yellow shades.  On the left was a slightly bulkier man with a full brown beard and piercing blue eyes.  Unlike the first fellow, he was dressed much flashier.  Finally, the third brother was in camouflage in what looked like a soldier's shirt.  He looked like he had come from the mountains and had ginger hair styled with an undercut and grizzled beard.  He shared the same piercing eyes but unlike the others his gaze held the promise of violence and action and strength.  Almost forgotten beside the imposing brothers was a smaller and beautiful woman.  She seemed almost ethereal and viewed everything with wonder or if it was the butt of some cosmic joke._

_"Those are the Seeds?" You asked and Staci nodded._

_"Joseph is the one with shades, John is the flashy one and Jacob is the bear with the headache.  Faith is just creepy."_

_You nodded and watched the newcomers be greeted by the Sheriff and low words exchanged between Joseph and the law man.  It wasn't until you looked away for a split second, that you realised Jacob and John were watching you._

_"Oh god, they've got their eyes on you." Joked Joey.  "They're going to turn you into one of them." She tickled your side and you giggled._

_"Man I need more diet coke for your shit." You laughed._

_"Why not have a real drink?" Smiled Hudson, " this is your party!"_

_"No thanks I'm good." You smiled and headed to the drinks table._

_The others were right, it didn't take long for John to corner you with Joseph.  Pity Jacob was nowhere in sight._

_"Deputy (l/n) I presume?  Please allow me to introduce myself.  I am Joseph Seed, this is my brother John."_

_"I've heard a lot about you." You replied taking their hands in a handshake._

_"Hopefully it wasn't too scathing." He replied._

_"I prefer to make my own assessments and I don't understand the locals obsession with watery Mac and Cheese."  Joseph and John laughed and you couldn't help but feel that they were after something from you.  "Though I warn you ahead of time Preacher, I'm not one for religion."_

_"Aren't we all until we are shown the path?"_

_"Drink Deputy?" Asked John, you could tell straight away he was trying to dilute Joseph's intensity._

_"Got one." You help up your can of Diet Coke with pride.  "Thank you though.  I think this party is more for the rest of the department than me."_

_"I'd have to agree but don't worry we're on our best behaviour tonight." Winked John.  Great, another flirt._

_"Well enjoy gentlemen, it was nice to meet you and I hope we don't meet again in poor circumstances."_

_Ducking away before they could continue You headed towards the edge of the lake where it was quieter.  You tended to be a lone wolf and all this attention was beginning to tire you out.  The evening air was cool and fresh and the lakeside was quiet.  What didn't expect to find was someone else absconding from the celebration.  Yet here was Jacob stood motionless at the edge of the water, moonlight highlighting his form and you felt your heart begin to race.  He was thicker than his brothers but you assumed it was due to muscle mass.  The man was like a bear._

_"Do you mind if I join you?" You asked not wanting him to be uncomfortable if he wanted isolation._

_"It's a free dock." He replied gruffly._

_Definitely not a people person.  You thought.  Stepping out onto the pontoon you sat on the edge of the dock and crossed your legs.  It was a bit too chilly to dip your feet in.  For a while, you just sat in his company not feeling the need to talk, even though you had questions.  It was clear to you that he had been told to play nice and that for some reason you had been the focus for their visit._

_"Why aren't you up at the party?"  Jacob was the first to break the peace._

_"I didn't want one and they just wanted an excuse to drink.  Besides, John and Joseph keep staring it's a little unnerving and the next drunk who flirts with me may lose a finger."_

_"They aren't very subtle that's for sure." He chuckled sitting beside you, he rested against one of the posts so he could face you and you did the same.  Even in the low light you could feel his gaze take over you.  "It's just not often we get outsiders."_

_"Bullshit." You chuckled.  "People visit all the time, my guess?  You're trying to size me up to join the project or see what threat I'll be.  I've got eyes and a brain Jacob."_

_"Alright then, that was my intention to size you up but my brothers just like making friends.  I didn't want to come tonight.  Another boring party with these morons... I was sure I was going to be disappointed with the fresh meat.  Yet here I am finding myself pleasantly surprised, Deputy..."_

_"(Y/n) (l/n), but they've taken to calling me Rook.  So John's the smooth talker, Joseph is the leader and figurehead.  I'm gonna guess you're the muscle."_

_"True.  I assess dangers and prepare us for them."_

_"So am I a danger?" You teased flirting with the older man._

_"I think you are certainly more than you seem and certain I think more than my brother's think you are.  Not sure you want to keep up this teasing though Kitten, perhaps ease off on the drink."_

_"It's Diet Coke, not everyone in the Force is powered by scotch." You chuckled.  "Kitten?"_

_"Cute with claws." He clarified._

_Over the quiet of the night you heard a man called Sharky announce something about disco fever and the music cranked up louder.  You both winced at the sound of the ruckus._

_"I don't mean to sound too forward, but do you want to get out of here?  Go for a walk or run away to the mountains in my truck?  I mean if your family is gonna be alright with it"_

_"Sounds like a plan.  I think they can cope.  I'll let John know."_

_You both walked back to your car and without looking back you disappeared into the night.  You liked Jacob he wasn't as overbearing as his brother's and you could talk comfortably._

_"If you're happy to, we could go to my cabin.  There's a nice view from the nearby and I think i have some Coke."_

_"Sure, just tell me where to go." You replied._

_Half an hour later you had passed the road to your home and were pulling up at an immaculate cabin in the woods.  Everything was nearly ordered in the dark and there was very little greenery or plants.  What you did notice was the two rather large dogs sat on the porch.  Jacob took your hand and urged you to stop._

_"Magnus, Tiny come here."  The two dogs trotted over to you and as they approached he held your hand out for them to sniff.  "I find animals a rather good judge of character." He said as they scented you._

_"I knew it wasn't just a social call.'_

_You realised then, that these were wolves and fought down your urge to run.  You had nothing to hide and the irrational part of your brain that wanted to cuddle them was taking over.  The darker coloured wolf was the first to nuzzle against you and yap to encourage you to touch them.  Soon enough both were on their backs demanding belly rubs._

_"Well I'll be." Chuckled Jacob.  "You two certainly are a pushover."_

_"They're adorable, terrifying, but adorable!" You giggled._

_"They're my service dogs.  Raised then from pups."_

_"You've done well, they're impressive."_

_Jacob nodded with a smile that looked like pride.  He lead you into the warmth of his home and it was similarly Spartan in appearance.  Everything had its place and he was surprisingly clean for what you guessed was a bachelor.  You sat on the sofa and again he sat close to your side locking the two wolves outside._

_"At least they seemed to agree with me" he said.  "There is more to you than meets the eye and it's the first time they haven't bitten."_

_"What can I say?  I like animals." You smiled.  "So Mr. Security head.  After your interrogation, am I the big bad threat you feared?"_

_"Oh yes, you're definitely dangerous." He growled low which brought heat to your cheeks.  He lifted your chin as if he was studying you and you suddenly felt small beneath his touch.  "But I don't think you'd hurt anyone without reason."_

_ **Jacob** _

_When he pulled away, you tipped forward seeking his touch just like the wolves had moments ago.  The action didn't surprise the ex-soldier but the innocent blush that covered you did.  You were beautiful and his wolves liked you.  He should have been asking more detailed questions but instead he was more distracted by the soft swell of your lips and how they would taste.  It had been a while since he felt something akin to actual desire.  He could deal with his needs with ease, a quick wank in the shower and he was satisfied.  Yet when he looked at you he wanted more.  He wanted to feel you against him and to hear his name said with pleasure rather than pain.  Absentmindedly, he traced your lower lip with his thumb as he cupped your cheek and was surprised you didn't pull away from him.  Were you feeling that same magnetic pull?_

_"I want to fuck you." He said bluntly.  What point was there in raising her hopes for something more...sentimental.  He was an old man.  "So hard that you'll feel me when you're surrounded by all those weaklings and know it was me who claimed you."_

_"Please." You whimpered and nuzzled to his touch._

_With ease he pulled you over him your legs straddling his hips as your cunt pressed roughly against his crotch.  Your soft moan enticed him as he pressed up and against your clothed pussy.  Head thrown back and crying his name, you looked magnificent sitting above him.  Weaving one hand through your hair he pulled you into a bruising kiss his other hand possessively holding your hip as you rocked against him.  He groaned as your hands explored his body and your nails raked against his undercut._

_"Kitten." He warned in-between you kisses as you claws at him._

_"Mmhmmm Jacob?" You replied._

_"Are you sure?" He asked, needing your permission, needing this not to be a dream._

_"Yes, I'm very sure.  I want you."_

_He pushed you back so he could stand and not caring how boorish it seemed he lifted you over his shoulder and marched you to the bedroom.  He tossed you onto the bed and enjoyed your giggle at being manhandled._

_"You are beautiful." He said kissing your exposed stomach.  It was toned as he expected from your demanding job and he relished tasting your skin._

_"Jacob! Ah!" You cried out for him as he loosened your jeans and stripped your lower half leaving you bare.  "It's been a while." You said coyly._

_"For me too." He said.  "Let me take care of you Kitten."_

_You nodded as he ran his hand down your abdomen possessively.  You were beautiful and your soft moans stirred his own passion as his fingertips skimmed your mound.  Pressing further, he traced his fingers up and down your slit feeling the wetness already gathered there.  You whimpered at even this touch, so very sensitive and needy.  He mouthed and sucked your breasts through the thin shirt you had been wearing until you could stand it no longer and you stripped your upper half too.  Jacob paused, lost in the sight of your beauty.  He admired every inch of you from head to toe.  He resumed his sucking and marking of your breasts paying particular attention to your nipples as your hands roamed his body.  Gently, he pressed his index finger within you and God be damned, you were tight.  You writhed against his covers trying to get away from the pleasure he was giving you but he would not relent.  As he eased a second finger within you his thumb slowly traced you clit._

_"That's it Kitten feel me stretching your tight pussy open for me.  You feel so good.  So fucking good." He growled.  "You're gonna come for me soon and when you do I want you to say my name. Want me."_

_Jacob's whispers had the desired effect and you came sharply around his fingers.  You cry was soundless at first but between your high whimpers and cursing you chanted his name like it was a fucking prayer and it was more holy than anything Joseph had ever said in the chapel.  He quickly stripped and climbed over you as your hands roamed his body.  When they reached his scars he thought you would shy away but you didn't care.  You just wanted him._

_"Oh fuck." He bit out as your hand wrapped around his hard cock.  You were so smooth and delicate compared to his own hands and when he felt you begin to experiment touching him cried out in pleasure._

_"Let me taste you Jacob." You purred.  "Let me please you."_

_Jacob almost surrendered but that could spell disaster.  Just the thought of your mouth on him brought his orgasm hurtling closer._

_"Next time, this time I want to fuck you into the mattress."_

_You opened your thighs to make room for him and the press of your wet heat at the head of his cock was intense.  Jacob savoured this intimacy.  It was something he craved but rarely indulged.  You held him closed and peppered him with kisses until he was seated fully within you and you pressed a hand to your abdomen as if you could feel him._

_"Fuck you're big." You hissed trying to relax._

_"You're tight." He replied rocking gently and fucking you deep.  "Don't know how much longer I can keep control."_

_"Then don't control yourself Jacob, fuck me."_

_Jacob did not need to be told twice.  Soon your soft cries became moans and whines as he took you hard.  His hands pressed you knees back to your chest and he placed your fingers over your clit encouraging you to seek your pleasure.  This was nothing like the quick fucks he did for tension release this was more.  He bit and licked at the skin he could reach marking you as his as he felt you begin to tighten.  He made sure to roll his hips to catch your clit as you words became a garbled mess._

_"Coming!" You screamed suddenly as he felt you tighten around him.  He jerked from your warm embrace wanting to stave off coming just yet.  As you came down to Earth, he whispered sweet praises to you and teased you with his fingers until you begged him to stop.  Your hair was wild and your body glistened from the exertion and in that moment he knew you wanted you to be his._

_"You didn't?" You asked confused._

_"I am going to." He smiled.  "Get on all fours for me Kitten."_

 

_ **The Deputy.** _

_If you thought this was going to be a quick tumble in bed then Jacob had made sure to dispel that idea at every opportunity.  You were still slightly dazed from you own orgasm but his praise stirred embers within you and slowly you followed his ask.  Your limbs felt like jelly so you rested against the cover and arched your back what you didn't expect was the harsh slap to your ass.  You cried out but as the sting dissipated you were left with warmth.  Again Jacob smacked your ass but this time you let out a soft groan._

_"Oh Kitten." Jacob said proudly.  "So full of surprises."_

_You called his name as he lined himself up against your dripping hole.  Again with a gentleness you didn't think he possessed he pressed in until he was flush against your back.  You submitted to the onslaught of bites and marks he left upon your back as you felt your body relax._

_"I'm going to fuck you now until I cum."_

_"Cum inside me." You asked quietly.  You had an IUD and wanted to feel him fill you._

_"Say it again."_

_"Please Jacob, fill me with you come.  Fill my tight cunt till you leak down my thighs."_

_Jacob didn't respond but by the rough slap of his hips against yours he didn't need your encouragement.  It was too much and your body was already sensitive. You muffled your screams as you pressed your face into his pillow as he stuffed you full.  His Large hands rocked you back and forth on his length as he spanked you roughly.  Too much, too much!_

_"Touch your clit.  Rub it hard for me." He growled and you obediently complied sending you over the edge as you howled, tears streaming down your face.  Jacob's thrusts became erratic until he pressed as deep as he could, thick jets if his cum hitting your already sensitive walls teasing your overwrought body._

_Your body gave out first, your knees slipped and you panted lying on the mattress cum dripping from you abused cunt.  Jacob collapsed beside you and was panting heavily before he pulled you closer._

_"Thank you but..."_

_"I have a coil.  No accidents." You giggled._

_"Thank god." He replied "the wolves are enough of a handful."_

_"Thank you." You smiled kissing him sweetly but you realised you didn't know if this was a one-time thing or... "Should I leave?"_

_You could see Jacob war within himself over the decision and you decided to take the pressure off.  As you were about to stand he pulled you back._

_"Stay.  I want you to stay." He said softly.  "But I get night terrors and will need the wolves."_

_You nodded and he seems to relax.  Stepping away from the bed unashamed of his nakedness you heard the door unlock and lock before he and two giant furballs attacked you.  Jacob tucked you in under the covers and Magnus, the darker wolf, slept between you.  It was the best night's sleep you had since arriving._

_The memory of that first night fuelled many sleepless nights after, even when you both broke it off.  That first night had turned into a morning, which turned into the weekend.  You had spent the time asking questions between fucking each other senseless.  He called it recon, but you thought he was secretly one for gossip._

_You fondly remembered how that first morning Jacob had woken up to find you cooking breakfast wrapped only in his camo outer shirt.  He looked at you with renewed hunger and ordered you to turn the stove off.  You were still slick from the night before but with a few teasing touches you were ready again as he fucked you over his breakfast table.  The whole thing shook and creaked dangerously but you were lost in the pleasure. Jacob rubbed your clit roughly to make you come and he followed pressing deep within you and nipping your neck with more marks.  You remembered his soft him of pleasure seeing his cum streak down your thighs under his shirt.  It was early afternoon by the time you finished breakfast._

 

If it hadn't been for Joseph...

No, that thinking lead you on a dark path.  As  you lay there in the shrouded midday light you watched Jacob sleep.  For the first time you were wrapped in his arms as he slept soundly beside you and you hated to admit that you had slept better beside him.

You managed to remove yourself from his grasp and set about some simple tasks and checked what supplies he kept on hand.  Bar a few canned items and small weapons the shelter was bare.  You would definitely need to do a run to one of the resistance dealers.

"Kitten?" Jacob called and you returned to his side.  "Thought you ran away."

"I'm not afraid of you Jacob." You replied.  "Just taking stock of what I need to get when I go out."

"I should come."

"Does Magnus need to sit on you again?"  He held up his hands in surrender.  "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not really.  Maybe some paper?  I need to make plans."

"Sure thing."

Jacob explained the route back to the cabin and you set off keen to make it back in good time.  After a few minor detours you made it to one of the local scavengers keeping the black market flourishing.  You got plenty of food for four days and with the money you had left you picked up modifications for the sniper rifle you already owned.  It had all the bells and whistles you knew Jacob liked.  All that was missing was the sweet paint job.  On your way back him you managed to scavenge a notepad from an empty cabin and returned before darkness.  You began by unloading the car and found Jacob on the sofa ready with his pistol.

"What happened to resting?" You snapped.

"I am resting.  I just needed a better line of sight."

"Asshole." Magnus sat looking coy beside him.  "You let me down buddy."  After unloading the rest of the car you returned with the wrapped rifle.  "I got you a present."

"And it's not even my birthday." He teased before unzipping the case. "This is..."

"Not the same but as close as I could get."

Jacob tossed the case aside and examined the rifle with precision and care.  He took it apart and looked at the mods you had installed and checked the sight.

"You remembered how I have it." He said warmly.  

"I tried.  Oh, here's the notepaper."

He almost cackled with glee. "Now the exciting part.  Battle plans."


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Italics are the past/Memory/dreams unless stated.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. More filth ahead!

**The Deputy**

After receiving the paper and commandeering your map, Jacob became obsessed with planning.  He ate because you placed food in front of him and you helped him walk to the toilet.  It was a relatively easy babysitting job.  Therefore you took the opportunity to mend and clean all your weapons as Jacob only stocked the best resources.  You may as well take advantage and use them.  Hours passed and when he didn't show any sign of pausing his task to sleep you argued him into submission.  Yet instead of the entwined sleep of the night before, Jacob whistled for Magnus who joined him on the bed.  Not wishing to be compromised, you turned the couch into an adequate bed and tried to get some shut eye.

That night you dreamed of smoke and fire and of the moment you two were separated.

_It was Sunday evening and you were still with Jacob.  Besides making the odd call he had remained keeping close to you.  You both admitted you didn't know what this feeling was, except that it was strong and neither of you wanted to question it.  Through your talks you had learned about Jacob's loyalty to his brothers and how they found each other again.  You learned about his fondness for dogs and wolves and of his role as a soldier.  He admitted he thought you would leave but when you stayed he made sure he could keep you._

_You were both dozing on the couch when there was a knock at the door.  Jacob was on his feet in an instant and retrieved his pistol before he went for the door.  You were glad you had both taken the time to get dressed.  He peeked through the privacy hole and satisfied with what he saw unlocked the door and made way for John and Joseph._

 " _Jacob we were worried.  You were quieter..." Joseph began but his voice fell away when he saw you sitting on the couch.  You waved coyly.  "Deputy?" He said confused._

_Jacob sighed and indicated for Joseph to follow him somewhere private while John circled you with a shit eating grin.  You ignored him as best you could even though you wanted to claw those baby blue eyes out._

_"I'm disappointed Deputy, I thought we had something." mocked John._

_"Nope.  I like my men less...well you."_

_"I have many girlfriends who would disagree."_

_"Does Joseph know you have a dirty mouth?"_

_You heard muffled voices raise before Joseph and Jacob returned.  Joseph quickly masked his anger behind serenity but Jacob was not as quick to guard.  Whatever had been said had bothered him._

_"Goodbye Deputy." Joseph said before leaving and a stunned John following._

_"Jacob?"_

_"Don't." He growled.  "Don't try and make it better."_

_"Why is he angry?"_

_"He's not." He tried to reassure you or cover for his brother.  "He's just disappointed."_

_"Bullshit.  Was it because of me?"_

_"Because you are a weakness that I allowed to distract me and he feels I have sinned." He said with some disdain.  "He wants me to get rid of you and temptation."_

_"Then I'll go." You said simply._

_"Just like that?  No kicking or screaming or "please choose me?"_

_"Trust me I want to, I want this but you love your brothers and I know how much you care for them.  I'm not as valuable as that," you said with a sad smile.  Trying to avoid getting emotional.  "Though it's a shame we couldn't have had this too.  I'd have been happy with being second place."_

_"Kitten." He said softly and you kissed him gently._

_"I had a great time and you were wonderful." You said.  "But your family need you, but if you ever need a friend or just someone, don't be a stranger?"_

_"Why do you have to be so good." He had said against your lips._

_"Because life's a bitch and we are too awesome."_

 

In your dream the darkness that was trying to tug you away morphed into hundreds of arms dragging you below a black icy lake.  No matter how hard you fought you were trapped and as your lungs filled up you heard Joseph's sickening voice in your mind.  You awoke with a scream startling Magnus and causing the wolf to bolt out of Jacob's room and fuss around you.  Clearly Jacob had nights like this too.

"(Y/n)?" You heard Jacob call.  "You alive?"

"Ye- yeah." You replied.  "Just a nightmare."

"I understand.  Come to bed." He commanded.  "Magnus fetch."

The wolf tugged and nipped at the bottom of your shirt until you reluctantly followed him.  He kept close against your legs and nuzzled his cold nose against your hand as if to show that you were awake and when you climbed into the warmth of Jacob's bed he draped himself over you both.  

"You are strong." Said Jacob comforting you.  "We are strong."

"We'll cull the weak." You replied.

"That we will my good girl."

The next morning you awoke next to Jacob and again left him to start your daily routine.  You filled a bowl with warm water and antiseptic before wedging a med kit under your elbow.  Carefully you returned to where Jacob slept and said his name till he woke up.

"'Morning." He grumbled rolling to his back.  "What can I help you with?"

"Need to check you over." You replied.  "Time to change bandages."

It was the third day of Jacob's isolation and you could tell he was getting antsy.  But obediently he allowed you to check and re-bandage his wounds.  You cursed as you dropped a bandage accidentally brushing against his morning wood.  You clearly still effected him.

"Stop staring." He growled.  "I have jobs I need you to do."

You sighed and nodded accepting the piece of paper he handed you.  For most people it would be groceries but for Jacob it was a list of hunting supplies, target reconnaissance and people.

 

**Jacob**

"I'll head out now then."  You smiled sweetly before leaving the room. 

Jacob sighed trying to calm himself.  Just your proximity in the loose shirt and underwear you chose to sleep in awoke his primal instincts.  That familiar fire that burned between you both reignited immediately.  He adjusted himself in his tight briefs and tried to focus on his final plans for the assault.  He was debating whether he needed Joseph or John's help but he was reluctant to risk all of them.  But despite his best efforts to work he was distracted by the insistent throb of his cock.  He had heard you leave a while ago so gingerly he pushed down his briefs and decided to give himself some relief.

He thought on one of his favourite memories.

 

_It had been a month since your weekend with Jacob and despite doing his utmost best to avoid humanity he kept bumping into you regularly.  One such occasion was when he bumped into you at the gun range.  He had been dropped off by Marcus and was scouting for new talent and you just so happened to be there as well.  Dressed in shorts far too short for church and in a tight tank top you were alone practicing with a rifle while a nearby group ogled you.  Whether or not you knew was another thing but when you saw him, your demeanor changed and he knew he couldn't ignore you.  As always you fell into easy conversation and you spoke at length about rifles and he'd explained to you how he preferred his sniper rifle.  He'd enjoyed your questions as they seemed to show a genuine interest in him and he even allowed you to fire off a few rounds._

_The air became thick with the same tension as that first night.  You were a fucking tease.  Bent over on the range sticking that pretty little ass out and asking for him to guide you.  As he bent over you and pressed against you back he didn't miss the subtle roll of your hips.  His low warning growl did little to stop you.  You needed little adjustment, but still he kept close whispering low in your ear as he pressed roughly against you.  He couldn't deny that seeing you shoot his gun was making him hard.  He pressed his thigh between your legs and every time the kickback knocked you back it pushed you against his thigh.  You were both driving each other insane._

_He remembered your reddened cheeks as he followed you out and the wordless way you took his hand and lead him to your car.  He placed his rifle on the back seat and you drove into the night.  Your house was closer and you drove a little quicker as he teased the soft skin of your inner thighs as you drove.   Neither one of you wanted to risk being caught fucking on the roadside.  He practically chased you up your drive and as soon as you were inside the front door it was like the primal instinct took over._

_You tossed your keys and bags to the side as he tackled you and lifted you off your feet.  Your mouth met his and you devoured each other.  You teased and bit his lips and he kissed and marked your skin possessively._

_"Jacob." You whined and he carried you to the living room lying you on the floor._

_In haste he grabbed the front of the thin, spaghetti strap top and tore it in two exposing your lacy white bra to his eyes.  His pained moan sent pleasure curling through your gut as he sucked, marked and squeezed your breasts.  It had made him even more careless as he fumbled with your tight shorts._

_"We do our own clothes." You had mumbled in a haze quickly undoing and removing the scraps of your clothes._

_He remembered how you had looked at him in your naked glory and how the soft glow of the lamp danced across your skin._

_"Crawl to me Kitten." He growled stroking cock through his boxers._

_You licked your lips as you crawled to him on all fours.  He groaned as you teased and mouthed at his hard cock until he removed his boxers and you sucked him eagerly.  He remembered how his fingers felt in your hair and how good you were as he trained you to take him deeper and you mouth sucked and vibrated around him._

 

Close to coming Jacob stopped he didn't want to end there.  He wanted more.  He took deep breaths trying to calm down but instead the anticipation grew.

 

_"Tell me Kitten is your tight little cunt wet for me."_

_"Yes Jacob."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since you walked into the range."_

_"What a naughty girl you are, getting all dirty in public.  Using my thigh to get you off.  Did you want want me to fuck you there?  In front of everyone?"_

_"I wanted you." You gasped as he pushed you off his cock but gripped your hair tightly forcing you to sit back on your knees.  "I wanted you to fuck me in the car park."_

_"Tut tut.  What if we had been caught?" He kissed and nipped your breasts.  "Spread your knees like a good girl."  You complied and he relished your submission.  "You're soaked already, dirty girl.  Were you thinking of me in the car?  Tell me what is it you want?" He teased your slick lips before pressing two fingers within you and fingerfucked you quickly._

_"I want your cock Jacob.  I want you.  I want you claim me." You whimpered between his rough presses to you clit.  "I need you." You tried to kiss him but he kept control._

_"How?"_

_"Hard!" You cried out.  "I want hard."_

_Jacob pushed you forward till your face was pressed against the carpet.  He still held onto enough sanity to place a cushion under your cheek before he rubbed his cock against your slit._

_"Beg for my cock." He slapped you ass hard and you cried out asking for him.  "Better." He slapped you again, the red hand print on your ass teasing him.  He roughly circled your clit as he spanked you again and again until you ass was bright red and you were sobbing._

_"Please Jacob, give me your cock, please fuck my little pussy full of your come, please, please,..."_

_He thrust inside you as you begged him slamming hard and fast as you cried out in one drawn out moan.  He pinched the reddened flesh of your ass as he took you like an animal, both of you lost to instinct.  He felt you clench and orgasm in a silent scream but he didn't relent.  Instead he withdrew and rolled you to your back entering you deeply again as he teased your overstimulated clit.  The sounds of you begging for him filled the room and he felt wanted.  Truly wanted.  You came again and he couldn't last any longer grinding deep to come inside you and even though his seed wouldn't take, a part of him hoped to claim you fully._

 

Jacob came with a harsh groan carefully to avoid hitting his bandages as he caught his cum in his hands.  The warm glow diffused through his body pushing away his other pains for a little while as he lived in his Dreamland.  That night, you had cuddled close afterwards and he had made sure you were alright before he left.  Guilt driving him away more than anything else.  But it soon became a pattern for you both, accidental meetings leading to hot sex wherever and whenever you both could.  You were magnetic and every time you met another piece of him stayed with you and he questioned why you couldn't be together in God's eyes.  

The sound of tyres returning on the gravel outside caught his attention and he quickly tucked himself away before carrying on as before.  You bounced in and praised him for staying put before returning to get your spoils.  He didn't fail to notice the blood on your clothes.

 

**The Deputy.**

You were feeling rather pleased with yourself having achieved everything on Jacob's list and he seemed to have finally stayed in bed.  You started unloading the supplies he had requested leaving the last package as it was a bit more lively than the others.

"Do you want help getting dressed?" you asked noticing Jacob hadn't changed since you left.

"No, I'll be fine. Put him in the bathroom it'll be easier to clean after."

You nodded and returned to the truck lifting the struggling soldier over your shoulder.  Slowly you carried him to the bathroom and dumped him in the porcelain tub.  

"Don't look at me buddy, I'm not gonna save you." You said at the wide-eyed Peggie.  "I'm not the person you need to be afraid of."

Jacob appeared in the doorway and the Peggie cried out as the Herald sat on the toilet lid and looked down at the hostage as meat.  

"Deputy, would you get me the hunting knife and the portable burner please."

You followed his instructions and returned grateful you had put the guy in the tub after seeing he had soiled himself.

"Thank you." Jacob took the knife and turned it over a few times.  " Now I don't have to explain that I have no qualms causing you pain Graham.  But, if you co-operate I may just give you a reward."

"Yes Jacob."

"What has Marcus said."

"That you're missing, presumed killed by Deputy Pratt."

Jacob snorted derisively.  "That bag of meat?  You thought he could kill me and you fuckers believed that?"

"He had your rifle."

"Not the point." He snapped.  "What changes has he made?"

"He's spread out some of the other lieutenants and changed guard shifts like he's expecting an attack."

"Probably because I'm not dead." He sighed.  "Alright let's get down to the nitty gritty."

You left Jacob to his work and returned to the living room.  You could tell this was going to take a while.  Cooking dinner you tried your best to ignore the screams in the bathroom until it all went quiet.

"I thought you were going to reward him." You said, trying to keep calm and even despite how Jacob looked covered in gore. 

"I did, I gave him a quick death."

"Oh-kay." You replied knowing you wouldn't get any more from him.  You could see in the tension of his body he was angry and you didn't want to anger him further.

"Still you did a good job getting him.  What about the rest of them?"

"Dead.  I gave it to the resistance."

"Still keeping your saviour persona then."

"We'll I can't always associate with riff raffle like you." You smiled.  "It had benefits though, they brought me up to date on their news and it may be of use."

"Giving up your secrets to the enemy and I didn't even ask."

"We'll, I thought I may be rewarded later, but I'm not sure now that I've seen what you think a reward is."

"Cheeky."

"Always.  Let me clean away the body then we can talk."


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent Scenes ahead.
> 
> Bold text - radio chatter,

**The Deputy**

At one point you thought you knew how the world worked.  Up was up and down was down and you knew what was right and what was wrong.  You were a Deputy of the Law and you were meant to be the moral compass of the masses.  Yet here you were sharing a cup of coffee after burying a tortured body in the woods.  Where the hell was your moral compass pointing now?

Since the chapel all those months ago your actions had become more and more morally grey.  Justifying killing in the name of liberation, stealing what you needed and learning how to craft explosives on the fly.  It was all instinct now.  You were as much a criminal as they were.

"(Y/n)?" 

"Sorry Jacob, what did you ask?"

"The resistance members you met, do you trust them?"

"Not really, but they trust me so I don't see why they would have lied."

"Sketchy.  What did they say?"

"Staci got caught by John.  Apparently he was held captive in the infamous bunker and broke out.  Not without getting a new tattoo first.  Though John still has Hudson."

Jacob laughed.  "I'm sure John has a big plan for little Staci."

"His fixation is still borderline creepy."

"Do you feel that about me?"

"What that you're creepy?" He nodded.  "Not creepy, intimidating yes.  But you're straightforward in getting what you want.  That said I've not made you angry."

"A wise move." He smirked.  "What else did you hear?"

"The resistance is still entrenched and you're not gaining ground.  But the Whitetails are excited because kidnappings have slowed down.  Perhaps cause Marcus is consolidating power.  There are also reports of fighting near the Veterans hospital."

"So we'll have to be careful on our approach."

"Our approach?"

"Yes.  You will need back up."

"Oh I don't like this already." You sighed.

"We approach around 5pm, light is low.  We're still visible but the sunsetting should help cause blindness and some cover.  I'll be your eyes.  I'll give you instructions through the earpiece.  You'll need to follow precisely.  Stealth is key."

"Yes Sir." You replied jokingly but the heat in Jacob's gaze suggested you shouldn't do it again without consequences.

"You'll enter from the mountain side.  It's steep ground but you should find it less guarded infiltrate and capture Marcus."

"Not kill?"

"He's mine.  Once you secure him, I'll drive down.  You'll have to hold the fort for 15 minutes."

"How can I protect you if I babysit this asshole?"

"I don't need protection."

"Yes you do.  You'll have Magnus right?  Take Cheeseburger too.  He's a good distraction and tanky.  I'll keep Peaches with me.  She's good for stealth killer."

"Agreed.  Have you got enough ammunition?  What weapons do you have that would be suitable?"

"I got a modded AR-C with a scope and silencer.  I got my silenced 1911 and a compound bow with a decent sight."

"They'll do.  I'll also give you a knife."

"Neat.  What route would you take through the compound?"

"This building is most likely where he is.  If you can disconnect the speakers before you go in, it will reduce the chance he plays the trigger song.  Alarms are here and here."

"You know this will make it easier for me to break in."

"I'm gonna do an upgrade, don't get ideas."

"Spoilsport."

"Alright, talk me through the plan again in your words."

"Yes Sir."

 

**Jacob**

The plan was set and you were running through the map as he heated food in the microwave.  You were meticulous in looking a the routes and examining entry ways.  You asked questions and sought his expertise.  If you were one of his soldiers he'd be downright proud.  Around midnight your eyes were beginning to droop and he ordered you to bed.

As you fell asleep beside him again he knew that 4 days with you would not be enough, but how could he keep you?  You were determined to leave as soon as he was in power again which meant he would have to be one step ahead of you.  The cages wouldn't be suitable for you, you were strong but he didn't imagine you'd take being locked in his room kindly.  Still, he was nothing but patient and you were certainly worth the hunt.

In the morning you both prepared your gear.  You had chosen the modifications for the rifle almost exactly so he didn't have much to alter and tweak.  It almost felt like a replica if it wasn't for the subtle differences only he would know.  You were preparing your own equipment on the table when he returned and he could see your anxiety rising.

"Kitten?" He said softly dropping himself beside you.  "Come here." He pulled you in a tight hug.  "What are you worrying about?"

"This is important Jacob.  I don't want to let you down and that worries me.  Should I be even doing this?  You're meant to be the enemy."

"Do I feel like the enemy?"

"No and that makes me think that I've finally lost it."

"War does that.  We excuse many things justifying them as surviving.  There is no right and wrong with killing it is whether we accept what we have done or let it destroy us.  The strong are not crushed by the ghosts that haunt them.  You are not broken (y/n) you are strong.  Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then believe in yourself, believe in me.  You know the plan."

"How much painkillers are you on?  You're almost cuddly." You laughed weakly.  "Thank you.  I'm ready whenever you are."

Jacob pressed on his tender wounds, the painkillers you had procured were doing well.  Besides Jacob had been in more pain than this.  Loading up he drove to the drop off point for you and Peaches.  Still you were silent.

"Kitten," he said softly.  As you turned to face him he kissed you softly with things he couldn't say.  "We can do this."

"Yes we can."

He drove further up the mountain before ditching the car Magnus and Cheeseburger in tow.  He found the vantage point he had in mind and set up his nest.

"Can you hear me."

**"Loud and clear Jacob."**

"Guard rotation seems normal.  Begin your approach when ready."

**"Roger."**

He watched through the scope with anticipation.  He saw your approach and admired how easily you moved.  

**"The men seem excited and anxious.  More than normal."**

"I'll check the perimeter.  Continue until advised differently."

**"Roger."**

Again the world filtered down to what existed in his scope.  He scanned the yard and noticed Marcus pacing along the balcony looking south.  Following his line of sight he saw the familiar convoy approaching.

"Be advised, Joseph is enroute."

**"Oh fuck me."**

"Later.  Target is on the balcony and more troops.  Get out of sight, patrol incoming."

He watched through the lense as you ducked and rolled under a convoy.  Not perfect cover but enough.  As they passed you sneaked out from underneath and continued your journey.  With only a few more deviations you made it to the side entrance.

"Target is off the balcony.  Joseph's at the door." He relayed.

**"Backing off."**

You retreated to better cover and sent Peaches away as the building seemed to empty to welcome the Father.  This certainly wasn't part of the plan he had relayed to John.  John had spoken to Joseph and explained hadn't he?  Why would Joseph be here then?  He tried to get a closer look but where the scope gave him anonymity, the distance meant he could not understand what was being said.

**"At the minute it's just prayers.  But he looks grumpy.  He knows right?"**

"He should do.  Take caution."

Tense minutes passed by as Marcus and Joseph talked.  His once friend comforting the Father as if he were a friend.  Jacob couldn't wait to take the man apart.  Eventually they returned to the main building and to the control room.

**"Proceeding as expected."**

Jacob decided to change the plan.

 

**The Deputy.**

 

**"Be advised, I am on the move.  Get Joseph if you can."**

"Understood."

You got close to the building again and proceeded inside.  You heard the men begin to return to their posts and took the opportunity to get deeper inside.  Following the map in your head you made it to the control room before anyone returned.  What he failed to mention was there were very few places to hide.  

Footsteps drew closer and you curled up with your pistol in hand ready to shoot.

"Please, this way Father.".

That must be Marcus you deduced.

"I appreciate your care my child." 

That was definitely Joseph.

The two men entered the room and you kept yourself curled away from the edges.  Thankfully Jacob's table was stupidly large.

"What brings you to our gate Father?" Asked Marcus.

"I thought I should come and see how the search for Jacob was going.  I am deeply concerned for my Brother."

"I assure you Father we are doing all we can." Marcus replied sounding nervous.  Joseph too was anxious as he twirled his yellow shades in his hands.  "I have men out around the clock."

"I appreciate your help child." He said dropping the glasses.

You breath hitched in your throat if he looked under you were fucked.  Especially if he wasn't expecting you.  Slowly Joseph bent down as as he searched for the glasses your eyes met.  Desperately you indicated for him to be quiet and pointed to your headpiece but as he pulled away unfazed you feared the worst.

"Marcus, would you please get me some tea?"

"Of course Father.  I'll send someone."

"No, would you go?  I worry others may not be trustworthy."

"Of course." You noted how the other man sounded proud.  The footsteps walked away and you waited for the axe to fall. 

"You have a minute to explain."

You scrambled out from under the table and radioed Jacob.

"Talk to Jacob." You asked and tossed him the headset.

A quiet conversation was struck between them.  Joseph visibly sagging in relief in hearing Jacob's voice and at the brief overview.  You listened carefully for the sound of someone returning as the brothers spoke. 

"Hide.  When he places the tray down do what you need to.  Jacob is almost here."

You were about to take the earpiece back when the other man returned and you dived behind the door.  Your heart hammered in your chest as the door shut and you tried to find cover.  Hiding by the side of a cupboard you pressed yourself against the wall as flatly as you could but it was not ideal.  Joseph kept the man occupied as you approached.  With practiced ease you wrapped your arm around his neck and squeezed slowly cutting off the air supply until he passed out.  You gently lay the body down and used the cable ties Jacob gave you to secure him.

"Thanks." You said reaching for the radio but Joseph refused to return it.  "Joseph?  I need to let him know Marcus is secure."

"Jacob, Marcus is secure with me.  Yes I can see you at the bottom of the mountain."  You felt unease at the look Joseph was giving you.  He was making a plan and you could tell you weren't going to like it.  "The Deputy?  She is fine.  Unless..." He lifted the tray with the cups and ceramics.  You silently begged for him not to do what you thought he was going to do.  "There was a noise."

Keeping eye contact Joseph threw the tray against the wall and immediately two guards ran in the room looking first at Joseph and then at you.  

"She's trying to kill me!" He shouted.

Instantly, your fight or flight reflex kicked in and you bolted out of the door you entered and ran for the nearest exit.  As the shouts increased you took potshots at your attackers but unlike the others who were wild messy fighters these guys swarmed and moved with training.  As you burst out of the side door you were rugby tackled by a larger man, but a few shots to the gut and he fell.  Searching for the path you took, you bolted for the next cover only to have it cut short by a bullet through your calf.  You howled in pain and fell forward.  In the dimming evening light you spotted Joseph watching you impassive as he held the smoking gun.

You picked yourself up but wounded as you were the others were upon you in seconds.  Fists and feet rained down upon you knocking you back and forth until rough hands yanked away your weapons.  Calm words seemed to quiet the baying crowd and they moved back as you lay on the ground, bruises already swelling.  Two Peggie's dragged you onto your knees and yanked your head back by your hair giving your bullet wound a swift kick.

"Oh Deputy, you came to see me and share in the pain of my loss."

"Jacob is alive.  What loss have you suffered?"

"He has escaped your trap you mean.  Keeping him from his holy task and duty for your own greed and pride."

The laughter the broke free was unintentional.  How absurd Joseph was, how your life had taken a turn for the worse and his whole deal with god.

"I'm sorry for my pride?  Pride enabled me to save him.  What you fear is my lust.  You're afraid because I love him.  I love him as a soldier or a man.  I love him and make him more than your weapon and that scares you."

"Quiet." He growled pressing the gun to your head.  "I should kill you for what you have done." He ground the pistol into a swelling bruise.  "Kill you for every slight and pain you have brought my family."

The sound of tyres approaching at speed grew closer.

"There is no room for you in Eden's Gate.  You are unworthy." He said whispering in your ear.  "Give her to the judges."

You struggled and fought as the dragged you towards the cages kicking and fighting the whole way.  You vaguely heard the slamming of doors and raised voices.  Man after man took turns stamping on your wound before you were tossed into the cage.

"Tiny is hungry.  He'll eat her right up."

The men jeered as you lay in the cage the low snarl of the beast in the cage did little to rouse you.  If Tiny acted on his nature you wouldn't be angry but you hoped the wolf would recognise you.  Shouts grew louder and you saw the flash of fangs as Tiny bit into your arm.  You cried out and pressed at his maw.

"Tiny it's me.  Tiny." You wept as you felt yourself begin to fade.  "Tiny."

"Deputy!" Jacob bellowed.  "What the fuck are you doing!?" His angered roar set the men on edge as they stopped their calling.  

Even Tiny relaxed and sniffed you.  He whuffed quietly and nuzzled your face licking you in apology but your mind was fading fast.

 

**Jacob**

What the fuck was going on?  He pushed past the men and saw your broken form on the ground with Tiny whining beside you.

"Get her out of there." He ordered.

"But Joseph said..."

He shot the disobedient without question.  "Open the cage."

The next man did as he was told and they dived in to pull her out.  "Get her to the infirmary and keep her alive.  If she dies so do you all."

"The Deputy deserves her fate as an unbeliever.  She will lead us closer to the collapse." said Joseph from beside him.

"She is the only reason I am alive!" He snarled.  "I asked you to help her in MY mission."

The men around shifted uncomfortably unused to to seeing the brothers fight.

"I did help her.  I liberated her soul and saved you from damnation." Joseph tried to comfort.

"Leave!" Jacob snarled pushing Joseph's comfort away.  "I am disappointed in your jealousy and wrath Joseph.  I don't want to speak to you right now."

"I apologise for nothing." Said the holy man as he retreated.

"I never expected you would."  Jacob sighed.

"You." He pointed to a recruit.  "Go and put Marcus in a cage I'll deal with him later and you shit for brains best get your asses back to work while I decide what to do with you."

Anger consumed Jacob.  He had left you in the care of someone he trusted the most and he had been betrayed.  Storming through the base and ignoring his own pain he went straight to the radios and called John.

"John I need a medic, a good one.  Send them to me right now and do not listen to Joseph."

**"What did he do?"**

"He tried to kill the Deputy during the mission.  We're not talking."

**"I'll be over shortly."**

Leaving the control room he headed to the infirmary as what medics he had worked on you.  Your shirt had already been cut away exposing your sports bra and the myriad of boot and fist prints on your skin.  This wasn't what he had expected to happen.  The gash on your arm from Tiny continued to weep.  The medics called for blood, and you called for him.

"I'm sorry." He said as you looked at him wide eyed. 

"Not Tiny's fault.  Starved.  Good Boy."

 "I understand (y/n). You gotta rest now and get strong again."

 "So tired.  Don't wanna wake up."

 "You can't sleep yet Kitten you gotta be strong for me."

 "Please."

 "Please what?" He asked but you had slipped away again.  "Wake up Kitten.  Please."  Still no response.

Once again life took from him and this time at the whim of his brother.  He understood separating you because of your lust but this was about survival and in his territory.  Joseph had overstepped his boundary and now you suffered.  Returning to the cages Tiny cowered but perked up at the smell of meat.  She was right, he was starving.  Jacob stepped into the cage and tossed his wolf the meat.  Piece by piece he fed the younger wolf his meal until it took no more and he tried commands to see if he could still be saved.  The younger wolf growled and warily stepped towards Jacob, it's maw still darkened by your blood.  When Jacob didn't push it away it rolled to its side in submission baring its neck to Jacob.  He placed his hand over it's throat and it whimpered.

"Tiny, sit." He ordered releasing his grasp and the wolf sat as expected.  "Lie down."

Each command the wolf followed brought him renewed hope that he could save his companion.  The sound of a chopper overhead took his attention and he locked his friend away once again.  Out of the helicopter stepped John and the medic from before, this time dressed more formally.

"I didn't introduce the good doctor last time.  He is an old friend." Smiled John. 

Jacob nodded in acknowledgement and lead the way to where you were being treated.  He felt helpless as you lay broken and he could do nothing.

"Why isn't she in a hospital?" Shouted the Doctor pushing past the two Seeds.  He quickly examined the bruises up close and the purple swelling even the bullet wound was still weeping.  "She's bleeding potentially internally.  She needs a hospital."

"No-one is going anywhere." Said John.

"Her abdomen the needs draining and surgery to find the bleed.  That bullet hole is leaking and she has lost a lot already.  Let alone the head injury.  I'm telling you it's hospital or she dies."

"Then do it." Ordered Jacob.

"What?" Said John incredulously.  "Joseph ordered..."

"Don't mention his name." Snarled Jacob.  "I'll take you both. Load her into the chopper.  Which hospital?"

"St. Mary's it's my one.  I can contain the questions."

"Fine.  But I can't stay.  I am trusting you to keep her safe."

Jacob ignored his brothers protests and lead the Doctor to the landing pad.  Jacob was equally versed in flying and didn't need John's help at all.  In no time they were in the air and gone into the night.  By the time they arrived at the hospital there was a stretcher waiting for them and you were taken into their care.  

He had moments to say goodbye.

"I know you'll come back Kitten, you always do." He kissed your temple and did what he hated most.  He let go of control.  As you disappeared from view his own aches and pains came back to the fore.  He would survive as he always did and he prayed that you would too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lives!! Sorry this took so long to write but it's finally here. Some closure after I realised where I left the last chapter! Hopefully just a couple more chapters left to wrap up their story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Six months.  Six months since he dropped you off at that godforsaken hospital and not a word beyond quick reports relayed via John.  Still life went on and they had the collapse to prepare for.  Since your disappearance the resistance had come under further strain and was beginning to crack.  Staci was nowhere near as competent or efficient as you were and was struggling to build a foothold in any region.  John had managed to retain control of the Valley and Faith was still toying with him near the Henbane.  Even those holed up in the jail were losing more and more ground.  As for his territory, Jacob was still very much in control. Eli tried his best but without any support he was little more than a flea.  In a way, Jacob hoped Staci would dare to wander into his land so he could begin programming him.  Pratt was so weak willed he imagined he could expedite the process.

For the first time in a few weeks he returned to his cabin to rest.  The barracks had lost their appeal after the betrayal and he had only slept the bare minimum.  Marcus still lived, but Jacob had kept the man on a thread giving him enough to live but not enough to thrive.  He wanted to draw out the  process as much as possible.  Yes despite the need to work to fill the time, Jacob was weary and needed a good rest especially as Joseph had called a meeting the next day.   As he approached the door he noticed that there was a glow within and a set of footprints leading inside.  Drawing his magnum, he proceeded towards the source - his bedroom.  He wondered where the hell his wolves were but when he heard the soft whine and gentle giggle he realised where they were.

Slowly he pushed the door open and what a sight it revealed. 

"Kitten?"

"Hey Jacob," you smiled from where you reclined on the bed.

"Am I seeing shit again?"

You smiled and stepped off the bed disturbing the two wolves curled at your feet.  You stepped towards him hands out and open before gently pressing them to his healed chest.  You smiled warmly at his sharp intake of breath and gently pulled him into a warm hug.  

"I'm very real."

"You came back." He said trying to keep the broken sob from his voice.  "I thought..."

"Shhhh Jacob, I'm here." You soothed kissing the base of his neck.  "You told me to come back right?"

"Tiny, Magnus. Out." He ordered and they reluctantly slunk away and the crumbs from their treats were revealed.  "Stop feeding them shit." 

"It was a welcome home present." You replied.  "Now go close that damn door you're letting the warmth out."

Jacob did as he was told and closed up the living room.  Seeing you watch him from his door frame, silhouetted by the light of his room, he felt renewed.

You stepped back keeping eye contact to allow him into the room.  The heat in your gaze matched his own as you both sized each other up. 

"I want to see you." He said softly tugging at the hem of your shirt.  "All of you.  Check that they put everything back where they should."

"How about a bath?" You smiled and he followed.  

Slowly you undressed each other touching and caressing the exposed flesh and scars.  Many were still angry and red against the faded tapestry of your older wounds.  When you pressed your lips to the wounds left by the bear he couldn't help the pained groan leave his lips and soft buck of his hips.  You took great care to kiss every inch of the now healed wound before he drew you up and did the same.  He began with the cuts and marks on your arm.  Angry and conscious where Tiny bit you.  He kissed each fingertip and your wrist before tracing the outline of the bite.  He moved you to sit on the bath edge while he circled and teased the bullet scar with his tongue before kissing his way up to your stomach.  He growled when you tugged on his hair and panted so sweetly as he took you apart piece by piece.

 

**The Deputy**

 

By the time he kissed the wounds on your neck you were ready to burn.  To be damned with all this teasing.  You wanted him.  During your seclusion to heal you had thought often of the veteran.  You had wondered if the take over had succeeded and if Jacob had healed.  The Doctor assured you staying was for the best and he could try and get you away from the danger.  You had thanked the kind man for his efforts but you couldn't abandon your friends.  But you weren't sure if that was the other Deputies or Jacob.

"My strong girl." He growled against your ear pulling you back to now.  "So fucking strong." He continued kissing along your jaw.  "Missed you."

"I missed you too." You replied kissing him sweetly on the cheek.  "And as much as I want you to ruin me on the bathroom floor.  We were going to have a bath."

"Fuck the bath," he said almost as a plea.  "I need you."

"Patience makes it all better." You teased pushing him back.  "Get in."

You stepped into the bath first and Jacob climbed into the warm water behind you.  You reclined back on his chest ignoring the hard press of his cock against the small of your back.  You handed him the soap over your shoulder and he started to make a lather.  You hummed in pleasure as he caressed your back massaging along your shoulders.

"Lean back." He growled and you complied.

His slick, soapy hands came to your front rubbing and massaging your stomach.  You hummed and nuzzled against his neck pressing butterfly kisses.  

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He cursed cupping your breasts and squeezing them gently.  He gently sucked and kissed the sensitive skin at your neck.  "You scared me when you wanted to give up, Kitten."

"I'm sorry Jacob." You whimpered.

"Think you need a punishment." He growled.

"Oh god."

One hand fell away from your breast and slipped below the water caressing your mound.  With a wicked chuckle he pressed against your slit and teased your clit. 

"Jacob...oh please." You cried out at the sensation.

"You're so sensitive Kitten, did you not touch yourself?"

"Not since we stopped..."

"Since we stopped fucking...really?"

"Not as good as you Jacob.  Nothing was as good as you." You arched out of the water as he teased your breasts and slit.  "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too and I ain't letting you go again."  You writhed about to come when he stopped and it was your turn to huff as he held the soap out in front of you.  "I'm not clean yet."

 

**Jacob**

 

He loved watching you squirm as he played by your rules.  He watched the fleeting expressions dance across your face as you wanted to disobey but wanted to play the game.

"Are you going to disobey Kitten?" He continued.

Your eyes opened wide at his challenge.  Before the Collapse you had surrendered so sweetly to him by giving up control, which he relished.  You were strong, if not his equal and seeing you submit to him made him feel even more powerful.  There was no other that filled that gap.  Those Joseph had tried to pair him with were weak and taking control of them had no meaning, no pleasure.  But with you, at that moment when you surrendered, was sublime.  You sat up and turned to face him in the bath and made a thick lather.  He noticed your shoulders relax and your gaze become heated.

"No Jacob." You purred as you surrendered.

Reaching forward you ran your hands down his body and he hummed watching you impassively.  He noticed how you took your time exploring him carefully and your fingers lingered over his scarred abdomen.  

"Don't think about it Kitten." He reassured seeing your discomfort.  You surprised him with a tight hug.  "You're not doing a good job."

"Idiot." You chuckled. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"We've both almost died lately Jacob.  Forgive me if that scares me.  Let alone all the shit that's happened since the beginning of this mess.  Things used to be less complicated."

"It was always complicated Kitten.  We just hid it all."

"You're right." You chuckled.  "I feel so lost."

"Come on, let's finish up."

You nodded and finished washing his chest and back before you used the shower to rinse off and clear your hair.  He noticed that you teased him but avoided his cock.  Naughty Kitten.  You dried each other off and returned to the bedroom and curled up around each other.  Touch was something he valued dearly.  He had been many things in his lifetime and had little positive touch.  When he allowed himself something simple as the touch of another he indulged.  You hummed happily as you kissed him softly unable to resist seeking intimacy.  He took the initiative and pulled you to straddle his hips, your slickness already coated his cock as you pressed against him.  He leaned up and kissed your chest sucking and kissing marks on your skin.  He teased and stretched you with his fingers not wanting to hurt you.

"Fuck Kitten you're so tight." he purred.  "You think you're ready?"

"Yes Jacob." you replied raising your hips so he could line himself up.

You both cursed as you slid down his length.  He relished the sensation of your warmth and heat and how your nails dug into his skin and how you exposed your neck as you tried to concentrate.  He remembered how you liked to bite your lip as you would ride him and hoped to see you lose yourself again.  Slowly you began to move circling your hips and grinding deeply against him.  It wasn't the desperate quick fucks as before he took his time savouring each little sigh and moan as you moved as one.  You watched him like a hawk as he licked his thumb before rubbing it against your clit in swift circles.  Your body jerked then wanting and pulling away from the pleasure he gave you as he bucked into you more roughly.

"Jacob gonna...!" you gasped as you came on his cock crying his name to the empty cabin as he turned you both and chased his own end pressing you thighs open wide as he fucked you hard and deep.

"That's it baby, fuck you take me so good.  Gonna fill you up and claim you.  Never gonna let you go again."

You pulled him close wrapping your legs around his hips pulling him close as you held him with such care he actually felt cherished.  He groaned as you peppered his face with kisses.

"You feel so good Jacob, god I can feel you everywhere.  My strong lover.  Oh god...please."

You tugged roughly at his hair exposing his neck as you licked and marked him yourself.

"That's it Jacob, come for me, cum in me.  I'm yours and you're mine."

Jacob growled and but your shoulder as he came grinding and rolling his hips to press his cum as deeply as possible.  He collapsed balancing his weight on his arms so not to crush you as you showered him with affection.  Slowly he pulled out and you gasped at the sudden loss of his heat.  He looked at you with affection, dishevelled and marked as his as his cum dripped on the sheets.  He felt whole again and as he lay beside you, you snuggled against him and kissed his chest and face as he held you close and caressed your side.  You were beautiful and he was happy.

Nothing would take you from him again.   The Deputies, the Collapse, even Joseph would not separate you this time.


End file.
